El problema de Laney
by Karla Riffin
Summary: Este fic se trata de que Laney esta cansada de que la confundan con un chico así que pide ayuda a unas personas que nadie de grojband pediría ayuda
1. capitulo 2

**Hola chicos (as) soy nueva en esto de los fics agredeceria que me ayudaran a seguir con la historia espero que les guste por cierto es 85% Corey el siguiente puede ser 100% si es que les gusta sin mas el fic**

Era una mañana tranquila en Peaceville para ser exacta eran las 9:00 am. Estaban Laney, Kin y Kon en el garaje de Corey, cuando de la nada sale Corey y...

- Chicos- dice Corey muy emocionado.

-¿Corey recuerdas que soy una chica no? - dice Laney un poco enojada.

-Claro que si Laney no soy taaan tonto como tu crees.

-Que bueno que digas eso por que ya estoy cansada de que me confundan con un chico ahora quiero que me digan de diferente manera, Corey, Kin, Kon, no me llamen así por favor- dice Laney un poco preocupada.

-Tranquilo hermano no te volveremos a decir así - dice Corey muy seguro.

-Corey- dice Laney enojada

-Lo siento mucho, es que ya me acostumbre- dice Corey apenado.

-No te preocupes, lo que importa es que ya no me confundirán con un chico - dice Laney emocionada.

-Alto Laney ¿es una chica? Infancia destruida -dice Kon confundido.

Laney se pone furiosa después grita y se va al sillón un rato después empieza a llorar.

Corey lo mira con una cara de por que dijiste eso y Kon empezó a sentirse culpable, Kin y Kon van con ella, mientras Corey va por comida para ella.

-Siento mucho lo que dije tu sabes que yo soy muy tonto y no controlo lo que digo- dice Kon apenado.

-No te preocupes todos en Peaceville deben confundirse. Saben algo voy a demostrarle a todos que Laney Penn puede verse y actuar como una verdadera chica- dice Laney decidida, después sale corriendo.

-Aguarden chicos cuando vean a Corey digan le que la fase uno va en progreso- Laney lo dice muy feliz.

Los gemelos se quedaron pensando en que podía significar.

(CON COREY EN LA COCINA)

Estaba Corey preparando el pastel de chocolate favorito de Laney, al terminar de prepararlo.

El va a al garaje y le pregunta por Laney.

-Hola chicos ¿donde esta Laney?- pregunta Corey.

-No lo sabemos salio corriendo y nos dijo que te dijieramos ¿que la fase uno va en progreso? No nos dijo que significaba pero aya ella- dice Kin todo confundido.

-¡No puede ser!- dice Corey todo asombrado, asustado y preocupado.

Corey deja caer el pastel de chocolate y sale corriendo a buscar a Laney.

(CON LANEY)

-¿Quien me podrá ayudar a parecer y actuar más como una chica?- se pregunta Laney así misma.

Ve a los Newmans y se pone a prensar.

-!Carrie! Ella me podría ayudar- dice Laney emocionada.

Va feliz hacia ellas y saluda.

-Hola hermano (NA: Lenny y Laney son hermanos)

-Hola Carrie

-Hola Kim

-Hola Konnie- dice Laney feliz

-Laney hola hermana ¿que te trae por aquí?-dice Lenny.

-Emm hola Laney- dicen las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Hola ¿quería saber si puedo hablar con las chicas?- pregunta Laney algo nerviosa.

-Si claro, Lenny podrías dejarnos solas por favor- dice Carrie, ella se preguntaba en su mente por que quería hablar con ellas.

-M-me preguntaba si me podían ayudar en un problema que tengo-les dice Laney muy nerviosa.

-Si claro, ¿que tipo de problema es?- preguntan las gemelas.

-Bueno quería saber que si me podrían ayudar a actuar y parecer mas una chica- les dice Laney aun nerviosa.

-Si claro eso es muy fácil para nosotras- dice Carrie emocionada.

-Gracias por aceptar ayudarme, y ¿cundo empezamos?- pregunta Laney.

-¿Que tal ahora?- dicen las tres.

-Pero ahora están ensayando- dice Laney preocupada.

-Eso puede esperar ensayamos todos los días, aguarda un momento !Lenny nos tenemos que ir con Laney tienes el día libre!- dice Carrie.

-Gracias Carrie- dice Lenny un poco desepccionado.

Va a despedirse Lenny y después se va.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?- pregunta Laney.

-¡Al centro comercial!- gritan Carrie, Kim y Konnie emocionadas.

-Aguarden ¿esto no era parte del plan? Aaaaaa - grita Laney.

(CON COREY)

-¿Donde estará Laney? llevo buscándola 45 minutos- dice Corey preocupado en cerio exageradamente preocupado casi llorando de preocupación :'(

Corey se sienta en una banca a descansar y de repente escucha un grito bastante familiar, era el de Laney, se para rápidamente para buscarla cuando la encuentra la sigue pero era demasiado tarde ya se había subido al auto de Mina (Mina es la hermana de Carrie) y supuso que iban al centro comercial ya que son chicas así que fue, tuvo que ir caminando y esta a 1 hora caminando.

(EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL)

-¿Les gusta este?- le pregunta Laney a Kim, Konnie y Carrie.

-No- les dice las tres a Laney.

-Siguiente- le dice Carrie a Laney.

-Otra vez, ya me puse 45 vestidos- dice Laney cansada.

-Solo uno y ya- dicen las tres rogándole a Laney.

-Eso dijeron hace 15 vestidos dice Laney cruzada de brazos

-Anda este ultimo te quedara perfecto- le dice Kim a Laney

-Ashh Esta bien- dice Laney.

(2 minutos después)

-Wooow al parecer si te quedo perfecto, es es el mejor hasta ahora-dice Carrie.

Era un vestido blanco de tirantes tipo princesa que e quedaba un poquito mas arriba fe la rodilla llevaba un moño y le pusieron extensiones para que su cabello fuera mas largo. Y para que no batallarán en que se lo quitara llegara a su casa y otra vez ponérselo lo pagarían ya puesto.

-Si es el único que me ha gustado-dicen las hermanas

-De acuerdo ¡a pagarlo! Carguen lo a la cuenta de mi hermana recuerden Mina Beff- les dice Carrie a Kim y Konnie.

-Gracias Carrie por ayudarme en cerio muchas gracias, pero me permites tantito ahorita vengo no tardo- le dice Laney a Carrie.

-Esta bien nos vemos en el estacionamiento y de nada- le dice Carrie a Laney.

La razón por la que se iba ir Laney es por que vio a Corey, va caminando Laney hacia Corey.

-Woow, Laney te ves increíble- dijo Corey muy asombrado.

-Oh, gracias esto fue.. Alto espera no vine acá por esto ¿por que era? A si lo recordé ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- dice Laney un enojada y confundida.

-¿Por que quieres que la fase uno este en progreso? Tal cual como eres te queremos- dice Corey tratando de convencerla.

-Gracias Corey pero otras personas en Peacville no opinan lo mismo, no voy a cambiar mi personalidad solo mi atuendo mañana obvia mente iré a el ensayo no te preocupes, mas tarde de hablo ¿si?- le dice Laney tratando de calmarlo.

-Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado con Beff ya sabes lo que pienso de ella- dice Corey.

-Yo la cuidare bien Riffin- dice Carrie al ver esta escena.

Al oír esto Laney y Corey voltean

-No puede ser verdad- dice Laney preocupada y asustada.

-Beff- dice Corey furioso.

-Riffin- lo dice con una sonrisa de maldad en su cara.

-Ya te lo dije Riffin, yo la cuidare- dice Carrie.

-Tu, cuidar a Laney pff porfavor, para eso estoy yo, aparte tu no sabes cuidar ni a una mosca- le dice Corey en un tono burlón.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Riffin- le dice muy furiosa.

-¡Alto! ¡ya los dos!- grita Laney para que se calmen.

-Vámonos Laney tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer- dice Carrie enojada.

-Carrie tan solo deja que me despida de Corey- dijo Laney suplicando.

-Ah, como sea- dijo Carrie.

-¿En cerio dejaras que Beff controle tu vida?- le dijo Corey a Laney -¿Tu no eres así?- volvió a decir Corey.

-Lo se Corey pero, este sera un gran cambio para mi y, sabes que odio que me confundan como una niña-niño, Corey si lo vivieras sabrías de que estoy hablando- dice Laney desesperada.

-Esta bien, pero me llamas luego ¿si?, por que si no yo mismo iré a buscarte.

-Esta bien Corey, luego te llamo adiós-dijo Laney .

-Adiós- dijo Corey.

-Al fin Penn te tardaste mucho con la mosca de Corey- dijo Carrie.

- Carrie tres cosas una ¿como que al fin Penn a que te refieres con eso? Segundo odio que me digan Penn y tercero no le digas a si al chico que me gust...- Laney al casi decir este secreto se tapo la boca rápidamente esperando a que Carrie no hubiera escuchado.

-¿Acaso te gusta Corey?- dijo Carrie asqueada y con curiosidad.

-Si quieres que te conteste contesta me tu primero- dijo Laney un poco nerviosa.

-Ah esta bien, me refería que como Riffin no me cae bien (naa) me desespera que mis amigas estén con el, segundo es que como me acostumbre a decir los apellidos de los integrantes de grojband te dije Penn y lo siento tercero le dije así por que lo odio a muerte (naaa encerio si no me dices no me doy cuenta)

-Ahora es tu turno de decirme si te gusta Corey- dice Carrie muy emociónada.

-Llego el momento de la verdad, esta bien lo admito me gusta Corey- dijo Laney nerviosa.

-Aaaa lo sabia, pero no sabia que te atraían la personas sin cerebro- dijo Carrie en un tono burlón.

-Carrie- dijo Laney enojada.

-Lo siento Laney, no pude evitarlo tenia que hacerlo- dijo Carrie a carcajadas.

Pero lo que no sabían es que Corey seguía ahí así que escucho cuando Laney le dijo a Carrie que Laney estaba enamorado de el.

Pov. Corey

Al saber esto mi reacción fue la típica de cualquier persona de mi edad fui a ver a Kin y Kon corrí lo mas rápido posible a su casa para que me pudieran ayudar cuando llegue toque.

Pov. Normal

-Hola Corey ¿viniste a ver a Kin y Kon?- pregunta la Sra Kujira mamá de Kin y Kon.

-A si es señora ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Corey un poco alterado.

-Si claro pasa, están arriba en su habitación- dijo la Sra Kujira.

Corey subió a su habitación

-Hola Corey- dijeron los gemelos.

-No se que voy a hacer, apenas lo acabo de descubrir y la verdad no se que hacer- dijo Corey muy nervioso.

-Corey

-Corey

-Corey

-¡Corey!

-¿¡Que!?- dijo Corey nervioso.

-¿Que te pasa te hablamos cuatro veces y al último te diste cuenta?- dijo

-Ah lo siento chicos la verdad es que estoy distraído por algo que e

escuche.

-¿Que es lo que escuchaste?- preguntan Kin y Kon.

-Lo que escuche fue que..- dice Corey con una pausa dramática.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa

Decidí continuar el fic , y este ahora es 100% Corney a si que están advertidos XD, y si tienen alguna sugerencia con el fic digan me y la podre poner en el siguiente capitulo que me quedo sin ideas y si queda un poco corto disculpen me como dije me quedo sin ideas ya que solo tenia pensado subir la primera parte.

Kin: Corey sabes que odiamos las pausas dramáticas y Laney lo prohibió- dijo Kin.

Corey: Cierto *suspiro* Laney, Laney, Laney *de nuevo suspiro* su nombre es tan hermoso *suspiro otra vez*- dijo Corey con su cara de bobo enamorado.

Kin y Kon se miraron entere si: ¿Te gusta Laney?- dijeron Kin y Kon con una cara picara.

Corey: Emm, no, no solo te equivocaste de sentimiento - dijo Corey nervioso.

Kon: Como sea, y bien ¿que era lo que dijiste que habías escuchado?- dijo Kon dudoso

Corey: Que Laney *suspiro* esta enamorada de mi- dijo Corey apenado.

Kin: ¿¡Que!?- dijo Kin asombrado.

Corey: Lo que escuchaste- dijo Corey sonrojado.

Kin: Eso puede ser mentira- dijo todo alterado y con un tic en el ojo derecho.

Kon: Y por que te importa tanto Kin?- dijo Kon confundido.

Kin: Por que, emm el por que es por que mmm como se los digo- dijo Kin muy nervioso.

Kon: ¡Hermano dilo ya!- dijo Kon gritando.

Kin: Emmm esta bien, me gusta Laney- dijo Kin todo apenado.

Corey y Kon:¿¡Que que!?- dijieron muy fuerte tanto que los orbs escucharon ese grito XD.

Corey: ¿Que a ti no te puede gustar "mi" Lanes- dijo Corey celoso recalcando la palabra Mi

Kin: ¿Tu Lanes? Desde cuanto Laney es tuya, según tu- dijo Kin muy enojado.

Corey: Desdé que la conocí- dijo Corey presumiendo.

Kon: Creo que yo salgo sobrando aquí- dijo Kon todo aburrido

Corey y Kin: ¿¡Ya callate Kon!?

Kin: Si claro, pues para empezar no la as besado para que la declarares tuya- dijo Kin.

Corey: Pues de echo si en año nuevo- en ese instante Corey se tapó la boca con su mano- ¿dije eso en voz alta?- dijo Corey nervioso.

Kin: ¿Tu y Laney se besaron en año nuevo?- dijo Kin triste.

Corey: Lo siento Kin no era..- no pudo terminar ya que Kon me interrumpió.

Kon: Corey creo que debes disculpar te con Kin- dijo Kon triste por su hermano.

Corey : Justo ese es lo que iba a hacer Kon- dice Corey con una cara algo así -.-'

Kon: Oh si lo siento continua- dice Kon apenado.

Corey: Kin lo siento mucho no debí de decir eso Laney y yo acordamos no decirles ya que pues bueno pensó que lo tomarían muy a burla pero encerio lo siento Kin- dice Corey triste.

Kin: Gracias, y no te preocupes es mas mis sentimientos por ella no eran tan grandes te recomiendo que mañana en la escuela te le declares- dice con seguridad.

Corey: ¿Hablas encerio?- dice Corey conteniendo sus ganas de sonreír ya que pensó que seria muy cruel.

Kin: Si claro Corey, ves a la tienda compra le un regalo, vas a tu casa y mañana se lo das, ya sabes tu no nos puedes echar de la banda y nosotros no nos podemos salir de la banda pase lo que pase- dice con una diminuta sonrisa.

Corey: De acuerdo Kin adiós y muchas gracias- dice Corey con una gran sonrisa.

Después de eso Corey se fue de la casa de los hermanos y fue directamente a joyería.

Pov. Kon

Fue una gran sorpresa que a mi hermano le gustara nuestra mejor amiga, de Corey le creía por que es Corey, pero de Kin fue un gran sorpresa cuando supe quede mas o menos así °_°

-Kin te lo tomaste muy bien cuando supiste que se besaron en año nuevo- le dije por que Kin nunca renuncia a algo a menos de que ya no lo ocupe a ya no le importe.

Kin: *suspiro* Hermano mentí sobre lo que dije- dijo Kin apenado ya que nunca miente.

- Uff Que alivio pensé que de verdad te gustaba Laney- dije despreocupado.

Kin: Bueno en lo que no mentí fue en que *suspiro* me gustaba Laney y que me tome bien esa noticia- dijo Kin y al decir eso me empecé a asustar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Kin?- decidí preguntarle ya que temía que seria un plan contra su noviazgo.

Kin: Voy a vengarme de Corey, y le haré pensar a Laney que Corey es un idiota que solo quiere jugar con sus sentimientos y nunca la quiso y le quiere hacer daño- dijo Kin con un tono malvado.

-Nunca creí que fueras a caer tan bajo Kin tu eres un nerd no una persona que destruye noviazgos- le dije todo nervioso temiendo a su reacción.

Kin: Ya lo veremos- dijo Kin con una sonrisa malvada.

Pov. Corey

Al salir de la casa de los gemelos fui directamente al la joyería gracias a la gran idea de Kin, vi una pulsera que sentí que nos representaba era una pulsera que tenia un bajo y una guitarra (NA: Era como la de la película de si decido quedarme pero en vez del chelo era el bajo de Laney) pensé esa nos representa perfectamente así que decidí comprarla.

- Señorita- le dije a la señorita de la tienda.

S T: ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- dijo con un tono amable y contento.

-Me podría decir cuanto cuesta la pulsera del bajo y de la guitarra- le dije esperando que me alcanzara.

ST: Mmmm déjeme lo checo- lo dijo muy sobresaltada.

- de acuerdo- dije muy aburrido.

ST: Cuesta 100 dólares- dijo feliz

Le di el dinero y medio la pulsera en una caja pequeña de color negro iba directo a mi casa cuando escuche un "ring ring" (NA: Se que debo mejor mis efectos de sonido)

Oh Es Lanes- dije feliz

*inicio de llamada telefónica *

-Como vas Lanes?

Laney: Pues por ahora todo bien solo me e comprado ropa maquillaje y todo va bien ahora voy directo a mi casa.

-Bueno de acuerdo me tengo que ir y gracias por llamarme

Laney: De nada Corey hasta mañana

-Adios

*Fin de la llamada telefónica *

(Con Kin y Kon)

Kin estaba hablando solo sobre como separarlos, Kon se empezó a asustar así que decidió llamar a Corey mientras que se iba a otro lugar para que Kin no escuchara.

*Inicio de la llamada telefónica*

Corey: Hola Kon ¿Como estás?

Kon: Corey hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Corey: ¿Que ocurre Kon no me asustes?

Kon: Kin esta planeando que cuando tu y Laney empiecen a salir los va a separar así que quiero que le adviertas a Laney por si pasa algo van a saber que es culpa de Kin.

Corey: ¿Que pensé que se había tomado bien?

Kon: Lo disimuló, pero ahora se quiere vengar de ti.

Corey: Que raro, bueno muchas gracias por avisarme nunca creí eso de Kin, bueno que tengo que ir gracias, adiós

Kon: De nada, cuiden se de Kin adiós.

*Fin de la llamada telefónica*

Pov. Corey

Al terminar esa llamada me quede asombrado, ya que nunca creí que Kin reaccionaria de esa manera, y jamas pensé que a Kin le fuera a gustar Laney, así que no se que hacer respecto a Laney y Kin.

Pov. Laney

Ese día después de hablar con Corey llegue a mi casa, me duche me puse, mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir, al día siguiente me levante temprano me bañe, me puse mi ropa nueva que era un vestido como el de ayer pero era color rosa fuerte y con un listón en la cintura color negro, y también un moño rosa, ah y como olvidarlo unos zapatos rosas de piso ya que en la escuela no dejan llevar tacones, después de eso llegue a la escuela y me encontré a Corey que se dirigía hacia ami así que comencé a ponerme nerviosa, aunque no se por que normalmente disimulo mis nervios pero hoy no pude controlarlos.

Pov. Corey

Al día siguiente me desperté muy feliz y muy temprano me bañe me vestí desayune y me fui directamente a la escuela estaba platicando con mi amigo Cooper, hasta que vi a Laney hací que me dirigí hacia ella y me puse muy nervioso al llegar ahí y note que ella también pero decidí no hablar de eso.

Pov. Nadie

Laney: Ho hola Corey

Corey: Hola Laney

Laney: Corey ¿estas bien te ves nervioso?

Corey: Emm no solo quería darte esto (Corey le da la cajita a Laney)

Laney: Awww, gracias Corey. (Laney se sonroja casi igual del tono de su cabello)

Corey: De nada, pero abre lo.

Laney: De acuerdo.

Corey: Espero que te guste.

Laney abre la cajita y ve la pulsera.

Laney: Corey no se que decir la pulsera es hermosa, es como si nos representara.

Corey: Lo se pero es por otra razón por la que te la di

Laney: A si entonces ¿cual es la razón?

Corey: Laney me gustas desde que te conocí pero me di cuenta que te amo y me preguntaba ¿si, si, querías ser mi novia?

Laney: ¿Encerio Corey?

Corey: Si, ¿entonces que dices?

Laney: Claro que si Corey

Ambos se abrazan y van a su salón

Con Kin y Kon

Llegamos a la escuela y vimos a Corey y Laney.

Kin: Mi plan esta en progreso

Kon: Kin estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer contra ellos.

Kin: 100% seguro

Kon: Exactamente ¿que planeas hacer?

Kin: Deja el drama para el siguiente episodio.

Kon: De acuerdo?

Espero que les aya gustado el fic y si tienen alguna sugerencia para agregarle al fic digan me que me quedo sin ideas x_x y si quieren que haga nas fics digan me de que quieren que se traten ¡Gracias a todos por venir!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello soy yo de nuevo XD

La sugerencia de Valeri12 Riffin me llamo la atención así que decidí ponerla ya que en gusto :3 ah y si tienen mas sugerencias digan me y la tendré en consideración sin mas aquí esta el fic.

Kin: En el fic anterior Kon me pre...- no pudo terminar ya que Kon lo interrumpió.

Kon: Kin deja de hacer eso te pareces a Corey y aparte, me estas empezando a asustar- dijo Kon muy asustado.

Kin: A ese ni me lo recuerdes por ya sabes, y ya sabes de que con mi cerebro, ¿Que era lo que me querías preguntar?- dice Kin un poco presumido.

Kon: Mmm ah ya recordé quería saber ¿cual es tu plan contra emm ya sabes, Corey y Laney?- dice Kon nervioso

Kin: Mi plan es súper secreto nadie en el mundo mundial sabrá que es mi plan cuando atacare o como atacare.- dice Kin con un tono malvado.

Kon: No tienes un plan ¿verdad?- dice Kon haciendo que Kin se ponga nervioso.

Kin: Emmm, no pero estoy pensando en uno- dice Kin todo apenado.

Kon: Yo digo que no hagas plan contra ellos, deja los ellos son felices hasta les hice un nombre de pareja les puse como nombre de pareja Corney- dice Kon temiendo a como reaccione.

Kin: ¿¡Que que!?- dijo Kin gritando atrapando toda la atención de todos en el pasillo y espantando a Kon.

Kon: ¿Creo que deberías hablar más bajo?- dijo Kon en un tono burlón

Kin: No me digas Kon- dice Kin fastidiado y con un tono sarcástico

(Con Corey y Laney)

Laney: Corey muchas gracias

por acompañarme a mi clase- dice Laney toda sonrojada.

Corey: De nada, Laney que te parece ¿si después del ensayo vamos al parque y tenemos un picnic?- dice Corey nervioso y feliz.

Laney: Claro Corey yo llevo la comida postre refresco y tu llevas lo demás ¿si?- dice Laney muy feliz.

Corey: Si, aparte hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte es sobre Kin- dice Corey algo preocupado.

Laney: De acuerdo Corey, nos vemos en el receso- dice Laney despidiéndose.

Corey: Hasta luego "mi" Lanes- dijo Corey recalcando mi, haciendo que Laney se sonrojara casi igual que el tono de se cabello.

Laney: Adiós "mi" Corey- dijo Laney sonrojándose aun mas.

Al despedirse Corey se va del salón de Laney, y se dirige a su salón, Laney al entrar se encuentra a Carrie y va a platicar le todo lo que ocurrió ese día.

Laney: Hola Carrie - dice Laney muy feliz.

Carrie: Hola Laney, parece que Corey y tu han estado mas "unidos"- dice Carrie en un tono sarcástico.

Laney: ¿A que te refieres con eso?- dice Laney intentando mentir

Carrie: No mientas que no eres buena mintiendo- dice Carrie en tono burlón.

Laney: ¿Como es que supiste?- dice Laney confundida.

Carrie: Oliver y Laila- dice Carrie.

Laney: Los odio, son los mas chismosos de la escuela uno no puede hablar tranquilamente de sus secretos en la escuela ya que Oliver y Laila chismean todos tus secretos hay como los odio- dice Laney enojada.

Carrie: ¿Encerio ya son novios?- dice Carrie sorprendida.

Laney: Si, ¿no lo chismearon ya Oliver y Laila?- dice Laney confundida.

Carrie: No, de echo yo lo dije de broma- dice Carrie sorprendida.

Laney: Pues si apenas hoy se me declaro yo nunca pensé que fuera a hacer eso- dice Laney sonrojada.

Carrie.: Cuéntamelo todo quiero detalles- dice Carrie emocionada.

Laney: Llegué a la escuela y Corey al verme se dirigió a mi, y me empecé a ponerme nerviosa no se por que pero vi que el también estaba nervioso pero no dije nada a menos de que se me acabaran los temas de conversación se que es muy tonto pero bueno te lo pondre exactamente igual pero en Pov. Nadie- dice Laney sonrojada.

Carrie: De acuerdo- dice Carrie confundida.

Laney: Muy bien fue exactamente así.

Laney: Ho hola Corey

Corey: Hola Laney

Laney: Corey ¿estas bien te ves nervioso?

Corey: Emm no solo quería darte esto (Corey me da la cajita)

Laney: Awww, gracias Corey. (Laney se sonroja casi igual del tono de su cabello)

Corey: De nada, pero abre lo.

Laney: De acuerdo.

Corey: Espero que te guste.

Laney abre la cajita y ve la pulsera.

Laney: Corey no se que decir la pulsera es hermosa, es como si nos representara.

Corey: Lo se pero es por otra razón por la que te la di

Laney: A si entonces ¿cual es la razón?

Corey: Laney me gustas desde que te conocí pero me di cuenta que te amo y me preguntaba ¿si, si, querías ser mi novia?

Laney: ¿Encerio Corey?

Corey: Si, ¿entonces que dices?

Laney: Claro que si Corey

Ambos se abrazan y van a su salón- dice Laney sonrojada.

Carrie: Woow si son muchos detalles, pero a pesar de eso Riffin es cursi, nunca pensé que fuera así- dice Carrie sorprendida.

Laney: Lo se, oye el maestro no ah llegado eso no es extraño, y el nos va a dar las tres primeras clases- dice Laney confundida.

Carrie: No supiste el maestro no va a venir ya que esta enfermo- dice Carrie emocionada.

Laney: No debería reaccionar feliz pero ¡es el mejor día de mi vida!- dice Laney emocionada.

Carrie y Laney se quedaron platicando ya que ellas están juntas en la clase de Geografía. Y Kin y Kim están en Matemáticas, Kon y Konnie en Español y Corey y Lenny en Ed. Física.

(Con Kin y Kim)

Estaban en parejas Kin y Kim para hacer un trabajo pero Kin estaba pensando en su plan para destruir la felicidad de Corey y Laney.

Kim: Kin ya pon atención que vamos atrasados y normalmente somos los primeros en terminar- dice Kim preocupada.

Kin: Emmm, si okay de acuerdo hay que terminar- dice Kin nervioso

Kim: Kin te pasa algo dime- dice Kim preocupada.

Kin: ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?- dice Kin nervioso.

Kim: ¿Como te atreves a preguntarme eso? Los nerds saben guardar secretos- dice Kim ofendida.

Kin: Emmm, tienes razón lo siento como dije e estado muy distraído.- dice Kin apenado.

Kim: No te preocupes, ahora me podrías contar Kin.- dice Kim en un tono amable.

Kin: Esta bien, es que a mi me gusta *suspira* Laney, y Corey y Laney se acaban de hacer novios- dice Kin triste.

Kim: ¿Encerio te gusta Laney? Y la ingrata no me ha contado- dice Kim triste y enojada.

Kin: Si pero no le cuentes nada de esto a Laney, se lo contara Corey, y quiero vengarme contra Corey destruyendo su noviazgo así Laney olvidara a Corey y me va a querer a mi no al idiota de Corey- dice Kin con un tono malvado.

*Pensamiento de Kim*

Kim: Ya perdí a Kin ya no hay nada que hacer y no puedo ya hacer nada a el le gusta una de mis mejores amigas, woow nunca creí que eso fuera a pasarme ami, bueno Laney es muy diferente a mi, ella es bonita, casi hipster bueno antes ers una casi hipster y con su cambio de imagen llama aun más la Atencion, y yo soy igual a Kin, eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen es verdad entonces, pero si a Kin le gusta Laney debe de gustarme a Lenny, no, no, no, eso jamas a mi jamas me gustara Lenny el que me gusta es Kin, y ahora ya lo perdí y creo que nunca lo recuperare, ah lo tengo le ayudare en su plan pero are algo para que fracase y por tanto tiempo de estar juntos hay un 80% de posibilidad de que el se enamore de mi es un plan excelente pero le tendré que decir a Laney para que no termine con Corey pero solo por si acaso puede pasar accidentes amorosos- dice emocionada en su mente.

*Fin del pensamiento de Kim*

Kin: Y ahora lo que hago es pensar en un plan por eso e estado distraído- dice Kin apenado.

Kim: ¿Y si te ayudo?- dice Kim animada.

Kin: Si dos cabezas son mejores que una aparte somos genios así que ser a mas fácil- dice intentando sonreír.

Kim: Si así sera mucho mas sencillo- dice Kim fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kin: Muchas gracias por ayudarme Kim, ahora hay que hacer el trabajo- dice Kin contento.

Kim: Si de nada- dice Kim fingiendo estar feliz.

Después hacen trabajo y lo entregan rápidamente.

Maestro: ¿Ya tan rápido?- dice asombrado el maestro.

Kin y Kim: Si- dicen felices.

Maestro: Emmm, de acuerdo si quieren ya pueden salir ya que ahorita sigue el receso- dice asombrado todavía.

Kin y Kim: Gracias- dicen felices.

Kin y Kim salen del salón a una banca que esta por la cafetería y se sientan.

Kin: Entonces ¿que hacemos contra Corey y Laney?- dice pensativo.

Kim: Emmm no lo se- dice pensando en que hacer.

Kin: Y si lo engañamos haciendo un vídeo donde aparezca Corey diciendo cosas malas de Laney- dice preguntándole a Kin.

Kim: Si suena bien- dice dudando.

Kin: ¿Pero como lo aremos?- dice dudando aun el plan.

Kim: Pues podemos decirle que diga las cosas contrarias de lo que siente por Laney y dirá cosas como que es una mala bajista y cosas así- dice Kim dudando. (Perdonen si no me explique pero mas adelante entenderán de que estoy hablando bueno escribiendo jajaja XD)

Kin: Si es una excelente idea gracias Kim- dice feliz y abrazándola.

Kim: Si de nada- dice sonrojándose.

*Ring ring* (N/A: Es el timbre de la escuela XD)

Kin: Bueno muchas gracias y después del ensayo hablamos- dice Kin feliz.

Kim: Si después del ensayo te veo- dice Kim con la cara de enamorada

Kim se va ahora a la cafetería y ve a Carrie Laney Lenny y Konnie y va hacia ellos y aun tiene la cara de enamorada y algo sonrojada.

Laney: Kim ¿estas bien?- pregunta Laney preocupada.

Kim: (ya reacciona) Emmm, si solo fue algo que estaba pensando- dice nerviosa.

Carrie: ¿No sera alguien en vez de algo?- dice Carrie con curiosidad.

Kim: Como creen bueno cambiando de tema Laney ya me entere- dice un poco molesta.

Laney: ¿Que pero como se enteran estas segura que no fueron Oliver y Laila?- dice confundida.

Konnie y Lenny: ¿De que hablan?- dicen confundidos.

Laney: Emmm de que ya tengo novio- dice nerviosa.

Lenny: ¿Que mi hermanita menor ya tiene novio?- dice sorprendido.

Laney: Solo por dos minutos- dice mientras rodaba los ojos.

Lenny: ¿Como se llama? Nombre completo ¿lo conozco? ¿cuantos años tiene?¿alguna vez a estado en la casa? ¿desde cuanto son amigos? Y lo mas importante ¿por que no en dijiste?- dice enojado y cansado por tanto hablar.

Laney: Es Corey Jaron Riffin, si lo conoces, tiene 13 igual que tu y yo, si muchas veces a estado en casa, somos amigos desde hace 10 años y no te dije por que sabia que te pondrías así- dice enojada.

Carrie: Woow no sabia que eras celoso- dice Carrie sorprendida.

Lenny: algo- dice Lenny sonrojándose.

De repente alguien le toca el hombro a Laney, y Laney voltea.

Corey: Hola Laney- le dice Corey a Laney.

Laney: Hola Corey- le dice a Corey y en eso se abrazan.

Todos excepto Laney Lenny y Corey: Awwwwww- dicen felices.

Lenny: Oh veo que te llego mi mensaje- dice Lenny algo disgustado.

Corey: Si ¿para que me ocupas?- dice confundido.

Lenny: Para hablar, para que mas- dice confiado.

Laney: Lenny ¿que tratas de hacer?- dice mientras se levantan de la mesa algo preocupada.

Corey: No importa Laney iré con el, nos vemos en clase de musica en un rato voy por ti- dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se va con Lenny.

Laney: De acuerdo, adiós- dice felizmente y con un leve sonrojo.

Kim: Awwwwww, eso fue tan adorable- dice Kim animada.

Laney: No lo fue el solo es atento conmigo y aparte el era así antes de que fuéramos novios - dice sonrojada.

Carrie: No, lo único que hacia era abrazarte y ya no pasaba de eso, no confundas una cosa con otra- dice feliz.

Laney: ¿Me pregunto que estará pasando aya?- dice mientras miraba donde están Corey y Lenny

*Ring ring *

Laney: Oh tengo que ir a clase adiós chicas nos vemos- dice apurada.

Todas: Adiós- dicen felices.

Laney va hacia Corey.

Laney: Lenny lo siento por interrumpir pero, Corey nos tenemos que ir- dice Laney algo apenada.

Corey: Cierto, bueno hablamos luego Lenny- dice Corey también algo apenado.

Lenny: De acuerdo Corey pero ten cuidado si le rompes el corazón a mi hermanita estas muerto Riffin- le dice Lenny con cara asesina.

Corey: Si le rompo al corazón a Laney yo mismo me mato- dice Corey confiado.

Lenny: Eso espero- dice Lenny aun con la cara asesina.

Laney: Aww Corey gracias- dice Laney algo sonrojada mientras iban ala clase de musica.

Corey: Es cierto si me enojo contigo o hago algo que te haga llorar yo me mato y le ahorrar e la molestia a tu hermano- dice haciendo que Laney se sonroje.

Laney: Corey gracias- dice sonrojada.

Corey: Creo que hay que entrar ya, de seguro no tarda en llegar el maestro- dice Corey mientras Laney solo asentía con la cabeza.

Corey y Laney entraron y todos se les quedaron viendo.

¿?: ¿Ustedes dos son novios?- pregunta alguien desconocido haciendo que Corey y Laney se sonrojaran.

Corey: ¿Por que lo dices?- pregunta Corey algo nervioso.

¿?: Lo descubrí por que están agarrados de las manos- dice la persona desconocida haciendo que Corey y Laney se suelten de las manos rápidamente.

Laney: Emmm, no, no estamos saliendo- dice Laney nerviosa y sonrojada.

Corey: Si lo que dijo ella- dice Corey mientras sonreía falsamente y se ponía nervioso.

Kin: Laney, Corey, no engañan a nadie, todo el mundo ya saben que son novios- dice Kin con un tono obvio.

Todos: ¡Son novios!- dicen todos en un tono muy alto.

Kin: Creo que no lo sabían- dice Kin sonrojado, nervioso y muy apenado.

Corey: A ala próxima no hay que hablar Kin- dice Corey algo enojado.

Kim: Si ajam- dice Kin sin importancia.

Kon: Kin eso no fue muy educado de tu parte- dice Kon susurrándole a Kin.

Kin: Como sea- dijo Kin sin importancia.

Corey y Laney se sentaron juntos ya que eran mesas de dos y Kin y Kon se sentaron juntos.

(Con Kin y Kon)

Kon: ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer contra ellos?- dice Kon nervioso.

Kin: Si, Kim me ayudo a planearlo en matemáticas- dice Kin emocionado.

Kon: ¿Que? ¿Kim te ayudo a planearlo?- dijo Kon asombrado.

Kin: Si, ella me ayudó en la planeacion, y también me ayudara en ponerlo en marcha- dice Kin contento.

Kon: Nunca creí que Kim fuera a caer tan bajo... como tu- dice Kon nervioso.

Kin: Si ah por cierto- dice Kin emocionado.

Kon: ¿Que?- dice emocionado.

Kin: Tengo una leve sospecha de que Kim esta enamorado de alguien- dice algo.. ¿celoso?

Kon: ¿Y? Ni que fuera tu novia o algo así ati que te debe de importar- dice Kon confundido.

Kin: Sabes que olvida lo- dice Kin enojado.

(Con Corey y Laney)

Laney: ¿De que hablabas con Lenny?- dice Laney nerviosa.

Corey: No de nada- dice Corey intentando mentir.

Laney: Corey no mientas te conozco, dime de que hablaban- dice Laney preguntando de nuevo.

Corey: Emmm ¿encerio quieres saber?- dice Corey nervioso.

Laney: Si- dice algo fastidiada.

Corey: Bueno no fue una platica si no una interrogación me estuvo preguntando un montón de cosas y sin ofender pero tu hermano es muy chistoso- dice Corey aguantando se la risa.

Laney: No me ofendo eso hasta yo se lo digo, pero como ¿que cosas te preguntó?- dice Laney sonriendo.

Corey: Cuales eran mis intenciones contigo, por que te pregunte si querías ser mi novia, cuando fue que te pregunte, desde cuando fue que estaba enamorado de ti, por que paso esto, y muchas cosas as- dice Corey algo nervioso.

Laney: Que sorpresa- dice Laney disgustada.

Corey: No te preocupes, supongo que es normal en el- dice Corey confiado.

Enseguida llega el maestro.

Maestro: Hola siento haber llegado tarde alumnos, hoy van a hacer un ejercicio así que necesitan hacer equipos de 4 pero yo formaré los equipos excepto para los que ya tienen alguna banda o algo así- dice el maestro algo enojado.

Al decir esto Corey, Laney, Kin y Kon se forman en equipo.

Después el maestro dijo los equipos.

Maestro: Bueno ya que están en equipos, van a escribir una canción de lo que ustedes quieran amor, rock, clásica o de lo que quieran pero debe de ser una canción y ese va a ser su examen así que debe de ser una buena canción suerte- dice el maestro feliz.

Kin y Kon: Letra- dicen al mismo tiempo preocupados.

Corey: No se preocupen hoy me siento inspirado- dice Corey mientras agarraba un cuaderno para empezar a escribir.

Laney: Yo igual ¿te ayudo?- dice Laney feliz.

Corey: Claro- dice Corey algo sonrojado.

Después de 15 minutos les enseñan la letra a Kin y Kon

Kin y Kon: Wooow esa letra es genial, pero algo cursi pero esta bien- dicen algo asqueados.

Laney: Entonces ¿la presentaremos?- dice algo nerviosa.

Kin: Claro que si Laney- dice Kin mientras le tocaba el hombro a Laney.

Corey: Emmm, si vamos Laney y yo a presentarle la letra al maestro- dice Corey algo celoso y le quitaba la mano de Kin del hombro.

Laney: De acuerdo- dijo Laney algo confundida.

Van Corey y Laney con el maestro.

Maestro: Muy buena canción chicos, ahora vallan a presentarla- dice el maestro.

Corey y Laney: Gracias- dicen agradecidos.

Corey: Vamos a presentar la canción chicos- dice emocionado mientras suben a un escenario.

Corey: Hola somos Grojband y hoy tocaremos una canción que escribimos llamada "Amor Eterno" la cuenta Kon- dice Corey feliz.

(Corey)

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final

el temor se ha ido y descubrí el amor en ti

(Laney)

Escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre

me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde

vivo con la idea de entregar

y aprender ha amar

(Corey y Laney)

(coro)

Este amor eterno

es mi bendición

un presentimiento

esto es para siempre amor

(Kin y Kon)

No se porque supe desde siempre que serias para mi

que eras lo que dios había mandado para ser me feliz

vivo con la idea de entregar

y aprender ha amar

(Corey y Laney)

(coro)

este amor eterno

es mi bendición

un presentimiento

esto es para siempre amor

(Corey)

este amor eterno

es mi bendición

un presentimiento

esto es para siempre amor(amor)

amor(amor)

(Corey y Laney)

Esto es para siempre amor

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar

Después de terminar de tocar todos aplaudieron.

Maestro: Muy bien grojband ustedes tienen 10 felicidades- dice secándose lágrimas.

¡Gracias a todos por venir!

No he subido fic estos días por las fiestas y mi celular a estado fallando y lo escribo en el celular y a lo mejor tardare mas en escribir ya que mañana entro a clases pero entre mas me tarde mas largo sera el fic (eso espero) bueno si tienen más sugerencias digan me y las pondré espero que les aya gustado y espero que le aya quedado la canción a la historia lo que pasa es que soy muy mala para las canciones en todo sentido espero que es guste y pronto estaré haciendo mas historias.


	4. ¿En realidad me gusta?

^.^Holaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ya estoy aquí con la cuarta parte si no me equivoco y no e actualizado esta historia por culpa de la escuela, pero estaré con una historia extra de el flashback del preguntas y retos. Y

ADVERTENCIA: Corey puede ser muy cursi, así que advertidos ya están XD y tratare de actualizar los fics lo mas pronto que se pueda.

Sin mas aquí el fic.

Maestro: Muy bien grojband ustedes tienen 10 felicidades- dice secándose lágrimas.

Kin y Kon: Si- dicen emocionados.

Maestro: Ahora tienen que ver a sus otros compañeros por favor sienten se- dice el maestro feliz, obviamente Corey y Laney se sentaron juntos mientras Kin los veía.

Pov. Laney

Fue muy extraño cuando Kin me toco el hombro, y Corey quito su mano de mi hombro pareciera que estaba ¿celoso? Pero de que tendrá celos de Kin, no seguro que es mi mente, pero Corey se ve tan lindo cuando esta celoso, ah Laney concentra te, ah y al estar en el escenario tocando la canción que con pusimos, Kin se me quedaba viendo y eso me incomodaba pero decidí no hacerle caso, pero ahora que estoy con Corey de nuevo se me queda viendo pero creo yo que no es necesario decirle a Corey por que creo que no lo a notado.

*Fin del pensamiento*

- Hoy fue muy sencillo conseguir la letra eh Corey- dije feliz mientras que el miraba detrás de mi supongo que veía a Kin.

Corey: Si tuve la mejor inspiración- dijo Corey sonrojado.

- ¿A si cual fue tu inspiración?- dije tontamente, solo por diversión.

Corey: Tu eres la mejor inspiración- doce Corey mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Hay Corey- dije mientras ambos nos sonrojabamos.

Corey: Ya sabes yo y mis cursilerías, bueno cambiando de tema ¿que comeremos en el picnic?- pregunto Corey riendo.

Laney: Tenia pensado una pizza casera y de postre pastel de chocolate ¿que te parece?- dije yo nerviosa.

Corey: Perfecto- dijo Corey feliz.

Supongo que se había olvidado que Kin nos observaba pero la verdad no se si se dio cuenta de Kin.

Pov. Corey.

Antes de presentar la canción estábamos platicando sobre si la presenta riamos o no pero me encele mucho al ver a Kin poniendo su mano en el hombro de Laney pero intente disimularlo y quite la mano de Kin del hombro de Laney, cuando presentabamos la canción me di cuenta de que Kin miraba a Laney, pero supongo que ella no lo noto, y cuando nos sentamos para ver las demás canciones, Kin de nuevo se le quedaba viendo a Laney y cuando Laney me hablo miraba a Kin para decirle sin decirle que nos dejara de mirar, después por hablar con Laney se me olvido 100% lo de Kin.

Pov. Nadie

(Con Kin y Kon)

Kon: Kin ya deja de mirar a Laney, que Laney se puede empezar a incomodar- dice Kon preocupado.

Kin: Laney no so a dado cuenta así que no te preocupes ya se que Corey me miro pero eso no me impedirá que detenga el plan- dice Kin algo enojado.

Kon: Ya Kin, tu no eres así, habla con Corey y Laney, aparte se que no te gusta Laney solo es un capricho tuyo por que se que le tienes algo de envidia a Corey, y también se quien te gusta realmente- dice Kon enojado.

Kin: Kon 5 cosas, uno yo no era así ahora soy así por Laney, dos nunca hablare con Laney y Corey sobre esto acaso estas loco, tres no es capricho son mis sentimientos, cuatro no le tengo envidia a Corey y cinco ¿quien crees que me gusta? Según tu- dice Kin enojado apartando su vista de Laney.

Kon: Kin, te gusta Kim lo se y también se que le gustas a Kim- dice Kon mientras controla sur enojo.

Kin: Emmm, no, como crees que me gusta Kim- dice sonrojado. - ¿Y encerio le gusto a Kim?- pregunta disimulando su felicidad pero no la disimulo bien.

Kon: Aja te descubrí, lo ves te gusta Kim, y no Laney- dice Kon feliz.

Kin: Prueba lo- dice Kin cruzando los brazos.

Kon: Cuando estábamos en musica te pusiste algo celoso cuando me dijiste que a Kim le gustaba alguien, también pudiste haber aceptado la ayuda de alguien mas que Kim, y te pusiste muy emocionada cuando supiste que le gustabas a Kim- dice Kon aburrido.

Kin: Emmm, no te confundes ya te dije que no me gusta Kim solo es una amiga- dice Kin sonrojado.

Kon: Si, aja como quieras- dice Kon.

*Ring ring* (es el timbre de la escuela es el 2do receso)

Corey: Vámonos que tengo que terminar de hablar con tu hermano- dice Corey riéndose.

Laney: ¿Encerio vas a ir a hablar con Lenny?- dice Laney confundida.

Corey: Si ¿por que?- pregunta Corey confundido.

Laney: ¿No te desespera?- preguntó Laney confundida.

Corey: Por que lo dices- pregunta Corey mientras ambos salen del salón.

Laney: Tal vez, por que es de mi familia- dice Laney aun confundida.

Corey: Tu familia no es desesperante- dice Corey riendo.

Laney: ¿Entonces? Si mi familia no es desesperante ¿como soy yo?- pregunta Laney algo sonrojada.

Corey: Creo que no me dará tiempo de decirte todas tus virtudes- dice Corey feliz mientras Laney se sonrojaba.

Laney: Hay Corey que lindo- dice Laney sonrojada mientras llegan a donde están los Newmans.

Lenny: Ahora, Corey por que Laney me amenazo la platica termino- dice Lenny asustado.

Corey: Laney ¿cuando lo amenazas te?- pregunta Corey sorprendido.

Laney: Emmm, hace como 20 segundos- dice Laney nerviosa.

Corey: Ni si quiera me di cuenta, pero Laney tengo que ir a hablar con Kin, y si te preguntas donde estará Kon este aun en biología copiando una tarea, en un rato vengo- dice Corey feliz.

Laney: ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Necesito hablar con Kin de lo que paso en música, por que fue extraño- dice Laney pensativa.

Corey: No hace falta, de eso justamente voy a hablar con Kin- dice Corey feliz.

Laney: Emmm, bueno mas tarde te veo en biología- dice feliz mientras le da un beso a Corey en la mejilla.

Corey: Okay adiós- dice Corey feliz.

Lenny: Cuidado con Laney Riffin- dice Lenny enojado mientras Corey se va hablar con Kin.

Laney: Lenny te dije que ya basta con eso- dice Laney enojada.

Lenny: Lo siento hermanita menor...- no pudo terminar Lenny ya que Laney lo interrumpió.

Laney: Solo eres mayor por 2 minutos ya superalo- dice Laney irritada.

Lenny: Ah como sea, Kim has estado muy seria ¿que te pasa?- pregunta Lenny preocupado por su amiga.

Kim: Emmm, no nada solo estoy pensativa- dice Kim nerviosa.

Konnie: Kim, Lenny tiene razón, estas muy rara ¿que tienes?- dice Konnie preocupada.

Kim: Emmm, la única que podrá saberlo es Laney, pero Corey se lo dirá- dice Kim algo triste.

Laney: Vamos Kim, tienes que decirme- dice Laney algo ansiosa.

Kim: No ya te dije que te lo dirá Corey- dice Kim "regañando" a Laney XD

Laney: Ah, ya que- dice Laney resignada.

(Con Corey y Kin)

Kin: Oh eres tu- dice Kin algo enojado.

Corey: Si soy yo, pero una pregunta ¿por que te comportarse así con Laney?- pregunta Corey algo enojado.

Kin: Que pensé que ya sabias, no es obvio- dijo Kin enojado.

Corey: Si, pero pensé que te lo habías tomado bien- dice Corey enojado.

Kin: Claro que no, tu te lo tomarlas bien, si descubrieras que la chica que te gusta y mejor amiga esta enamorada de tu mejor amigo- dice Kin molesto.

Corey: Pues tal vez si, tal vez no, la verdad no lo se, pero ahora tienes que entender que Laney es Mi novia no la tuya así que tienes respetar nuestra relación, y si no te importa me voy con MI novia ya que tuya nunca sera- dice Corey enojado mientras se va de nuevo con Laney.

*Pensamiento de Kin*

Ese idiota... Me las va a pagar... Kim me ayudara para que ese idiota y Laney terminen... Kim... Kim... Kim... Oh rayos que me pasa la que me gusta es Laney no Kim... ¿o eso pensé? Tal vez Kon tenga razón... Oh que digo Kon no tiene razón... Ahh esto es tan confuso... No, piensa Kin no es confuso tu amas a Laney no a Kim, ella solo es tu amiga y hasta ahí... Pero Kon tiene razón en algo ¿por que Kim se ofreció en ayudarme si ella no es mala?

*Fin del pensamiento*

*Ring ring*

Kin: Oh la campana, tengo que llegar a biología con Kon- dice Kin preocupado mientras va corriendo a su salón.

(Con Laney,Lenny, Carrie, Kim y Konnie antes de que sonara el timbre)

Lenny: Y esas son las 20 principales razones por las que no puedes estar de novia con Corey- dice Lenny a Laney mientras ella estaba platicando con Carrie.

Laney: Ah perdón Lenny ¿decías algo?- dice Laney sin importancia.

Lenny: Para que me molesto- dice Lenny enojado.

Llega Corey con todas las demás (y Lenny)

Corey: Ya regrese Laney- dice mientras le toca el hombro a Laney.

Laney: Oh, hola Corey ¿que le pasa a Kin? ¿por que se comporto así?- dice Laney dejando de ponerle atención a Carrie y Kim se entristecía.

Carrie: Emmm, okay yo salgo sobrando- dice Carrie mientras se aleja.

Corey: Emmm, no te lo puedo contar ahora te lo contare en el picnic- dice Corey algo nervioso.

Kim: Yo se también Corey- dice Kim triste.

Corey: ¿Encerio sabes lo de rojo y Kin?- dice Corey nervioso y a Laney le puso rojo como nombre clave.

Kim: Si- dice Kim triste.

Corey: Emmm, lo siento Kim- dice Corey triste por Kim.

Kim: Si no importa- dice Kim triste.

Laney: ¿De que hablan?- pregunta Laney confundida.

Corey: Ya te lo dije te lo diré en...- no pudo terminar ya que el timbre de la escuela sonó.

Laney: Bueno esta bien pero en dices- dice Laney algo frustrada mientras camina con Corey, Lenny, Carrie, Kim y Konnie a biología (todos están juntos en biología :3)

(En el salón de biología con Kin y Kon)

Llega Kin.

Kin: Kon ya copias te la tarea de mi cuaderno?- dice Kin sentándose alado de el.

Kon: Claro que si- dice mientras se sobaba su mano de tanto escribir.

Kin: Ayer te dije como 4 veces que la hicieras- dice Kin algo enojado.

Kon: Si pero...- Kon no termino ya que llegaron Corey, Laney, Carrie, Lenny, Kim y Konnie y Kin al ver a Kim sonrío.

Kon: Aja te lo dije te gusta Kim- dice Kon con un tono de "te lo dije" XD

Kin: No Sonreí al ver a Laney no a Kim- dice Kin sonrojado dejando de mirar a Kim.

Corey y Laney se sientan juntos en otra mesa están Carrie y Lenny y en otra Kim y Konnie.

(Con Kim y Konnie)

Konnie: Sis viste como te miro Kin?- dice Konnie emocionada por su hermana.

Kim: No me miraba a mi- dice Kim triste.

Konnie: Entonces si no te miraba a ti ¿a quien miraba?- dice Konnie confundida.

Kim: *suspira* ¿sabes guardar un secreto?- pregunta Kim triste a lo que su hermana asintió con la cabeza.

Kim: *suspira* Ya se a quien le gusta Kin- dice Kim extremadamente triste.

Konnie: ¿Y quien es?- pregunta Konnie confundida.

Kim: Laney- dice Kim tratando de no llorar.

Konnie: ¿¡Que que!? ¿Hablas encerio?- dice Konnie toda alterada.

Kim solo asintió.

Konnie: Ese hijo de...-

Kim: Tranquila sis, yo también siento eso pero aun lo quiero- dice Kim cerrando los ojos y tratando de no llorar pero se le escapo una lágrima y al habrir los ojos vio a... ¿Kin?

Kin: ¿Kim estas bien?- pregunto Kin ¿preocupado?

Konnie: Vete de aquí- dice Konnie enojada.

Kim: Tranquila Konnie no te preocupes- dice Kim triste.

Kin: ¿Te sientes bien te duele algo?- dice Kin muy preocupado.

Kim: Si estoy bien solo recordé la película de Emmm la de- dice Kim pensando en una película.

Kin: La de?- dice Kin

Kim: La de Bajo la misma estrella si esa- dice Kim con una sonrisa falsa.

Kin: Oh esa película yo también la vi, leíste el libro?- pregunta Kim aun preocupado por Kim.

Kim: Si- dice feliz.

Kin: Okay?- dice Kin riendo.

Kim: Okay- dice Kim riendo y luego Kin se fue con Kon

Konnie: Eso fue tierno- dice Konnie. -Pero aun estoy enojada con el- dice Konnie enojada.

Kim: Tranquila sis no te preocupes- dice Kim sonriendo falsamente.

Konnie: Ahhh esta bien- dice Konnie algo enojada.

Pensamiento de Kin

Yo estaba "peleando" con Kon bueno en realidad solo estábamos hablando pero no termino de hablar así que voltee y vi a Kim y Sonreí ¿por que Sonreí? Me gustara Kim, no, no lo creo ¿o si? Agh recuerda tu amas a Ki... No a Laney no reacciona Kin, a ti te gusta Laney no Kim... O solo es envidia por Corey, ¡No Kin piensa! Pero al ver a Kim llorar y me pare y fui hacia ella no se porque pero lo hice, sentí un impulso y me pare, estaba muy ¿preocupado? Si estaba preocupado ya que es mi amiga agh ¿cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ellas? Agh odio esto

Fin del Pensamiento de Kin

(Con Corey y Laney)

Laney: Entonces

Corey: Entonces?

Laney: ¿No me dirás que pasa con Kin?- dice Laney.

Corey: No hasta hasta el picnic- dice Corey riendo.

Laney: Y ¿no me puedes dar un adelanto?- dice Laney insistiendo.

Corey: Laney- dice Corey.

Laney: Hay bueno- dice Laney algo decepcionada.

Corey: Pero una cosa mas- dice Corey algo preocupado.

Laney: Si ¿que cosa?- pregunta Laney

Corey: Necesitó que no pases tiempo con Kin a solas- dice Corey preocupado

Laney: ¿Por que?- pregunta Laney confundida.

Corey: Emmm, por que... Esta enfermo y no quiero que te enfermes- dice Corey mintiendo.

Laney: Solo por que tu me lo pides- dice Laney.

Llega el maestro.

Maestro: Hola alumnos perdón por llegar tarde, bueno hoy hablaremos de- dice el maestro sin parar.

*2 horas después* (En la salida)

Corey: Ahh ya es hora de salida, nunca estuve tan triste por la hora de salida- dice Corey triste.

Laney: ¿Y por que estas triste?- pregunta Laney preocupada por Corey.

Corey: Por que me alejaré de ti por 3 horas y serán eternas esas 3 horas- dice Corey triste.

Laney: Aiiii Corey- dice Laney sonrojada.

Trina: Corey ya despide te de tu novia- dice Trina desde lejos.

Corey: Awwww, ya me voy Laney- dice Corey triste y le da un beso a Laney en la mejilla.

Laney: Adiós Corey y hay que tratar de no sufrir tanto- dice Laney riendo.

Corey: *suspira* tratare- dice Corey triste mientras se iba con Trina.

Laney solo río se dio la vuelta y vio a... ¿Kin?

Kin: Hola Laney- dice Kin feliz.

Laney: Emmm hola Kin- dice Laney nerviosa por lo que dijo Corey.

Kin: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- pregunta Kin mientras tartamudea ya que estaba muy nervioso.

Laney: Emmm, no gracias Kin, no hace falta me voy a ir con mi hermano- dice Laney nerviosa.

Kin: Oh bueno ya me voy- dice algo triste.

Laney: Si adiós Kin nos vemos en el ensayo- dice Laney mientras se despedía de Kin.

Pov, Laney

¿Por que Kin tan apegado a mi? ¿Que le esta pasando a Kin? Y una cosa mas ¿donde rayos esta Lenny? Se supone que nos haríamos a casa juntos.

Así que decidí entrar a la escuela y vi lo mas sorprendente del mundo vi a Lenny y a Carrie... Besándose, así que decidí esconderme para estar informada y poder molestar a Lenny *sonrisa malvada*

Carrie: ¿Y desde cuando era esto?- pregunta Carrie riendo, a lo que yo solo me confundía mas.

Lenny: Pues desde los 6- dice Lenny nervioso.

Carrie: Tanto tiempo ¿encerio?- dice Carrie feliz y sonrojada.

Lenny: Si, pero ta me tengo que ir con mi hermana me debe de estar buscando- dice mi hermano.

Carrie: Okay, adios- dice Carrie mientras le daba a mi hermano un beso en la mejilla.

Lenny: Adiós- dice Lenny mientras pasaba por el pasillo.

Laney: Emmm, Lenny ¿que hacías con Carrie- dije con curiosidad.

Lenny: Ahhh, Emm, hola hermana, Emmm que haces aqui- dijo muy nervioso.

Laney: Nada, sólo vine a buscarte y de casualidad te vi con Carrie- dije asustando a Lenny.

Lenny: ¿y por qué viniste aquí a buscarme? Sabes que siempre estoy en la biblioteca- dijo mi hermano nervioso.

Laney: no sé si te has dado cuenta pero la biblioteca está por el pasillo- dije haciendo que Lenny se ponga nervioso.

Lenny: Oh es cierto- dijo nervioso.

Laney: No. me has contestado ¿que estabas haciendo con Carrie- dije algo enojada mientras salíamos de la escuela.

Lenny: ¿Que viste?- dijo Lenny nervioso.

Laney: ¿Que crees?- dije mientras me burlaba de el.

Lenny: ¿Nos viste? Emmm, tu ya sabes- dice mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Laney: Si- dije riendo.

Lenny: Y ¿alguien mas vio?- pregunto nervioso.

Laney: No solo yo, ¿pero por que se estaban besando?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Lenny: Tal ves por que me enoje de que tu tuvieras novio y así que me le declare a Carrie y tal vez nos hicimos novios y por "accidente" paso eso- dijo Lenny nervioso y sonrojado.

Laney: Te lo dije, le gustas a Carrie, no pero el niño bonito no quiso hacerme caso- dije enojada mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

Lenny: Si tal vez hallas tenido razón esta vez- dijo algo enojado.

Laney: Siempre tengo la razón- dije riendo.

Lenny: Ash, y tenias que mencionarlo- dijo enojado.

Laney: Si- dije feliz mientras íbamos a la cocina- hola mamá ya llegamos- dije feliz mientras íbamos a saludarla.

Mamá: Hola hijos ¿como les fue en la escuela?- dijo mi mamá feliz y a lo que nosotros respondimos con un sonrojo.

Laney y Lenny: Bien: dijimos sonrojados.

Mamá: Oh, ustedes no me engañan, Laney te paso algo con Corey y tu Lenny paso algo con Carrie ¿o me equivoco?- dijo mi mamá, si mi mamá sabe lo que siento por Corey y lo que Lenny siente por Carrie.

Laney: Tal vez si tal vez no, no lo se- dije mientras sacaba una manzana del refrigerador, y un leve sonrojo.

Mamá: Dime que paso- dijo mi mamá emocionada.

Laney: Puede de que Corey se hay dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el, se haya enamorado de mi, me haya comprado una pulsera de un bajo y una guitarra, me haya pedido ser su novia y se comporte muy cursi conmigo- dije emocionada mientras mi mama hacia lo mismo.

Mamá: ¿Hablas encerio?- dijo mi mamá emocionada.

A lo que yo solo a sentí con mi cabeza.

Fin del Pov Laney

Mamá: ¿Y tu Lenny?- preguntó la mamá feliz.

Lenny: Bueno pues, puede que Carrie y yo seamos novios- dijo el peli-rojo sonrojado.

Mamá: ¿Tu sabias de esto Laney?- preguntó la mamá emocionada.

Laney: No, pero Lenny cuenta nos todo- dice Laney mirando a su hermano.

Lenny: *suspira* bien, o empezó en biología cuando...

Flashback

Estaban Carrie y Lenny en biología.

Carrie: No sabia que eras sobre protector- dice Carrie riendo.

Lenny: Si, la verdad no se por que me porto así- dice Lenny nervioso mientras se rasca la nuca.

Carrie: Si eres hací con tu hermana ¿como seras con tu novia?- dice Carrie riendo.

*Pensamiento de Lenny*

Lenny, Carrie te habla sobre noviazgo tal vez sea una indirecta que significa que te quiere de la forma que tu quieres... O tal vez solo bromea... Pero y si le digo ¿que pasará? Tengo que decirle... No eso jamas, Lenny no se te ocurra hablar por que si no...

*Fin del pensamiento*

Lenny: Emmm, Carrie hablando de novias tengo algo que decirte

*Pensamiento*

Estúpido, estúpidos, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y mil veces estúpido soy un idiota estúpido retrasado mental por que demonios dije eso ahora le te de que decir la verdad Ahhhhh que idiota estúpido retrasado mental soy

*Fin del pensamiento*

Carrie: ¿Que pasa Lenny? ¿No me digas que tienes novia? por que si dime quien es ahora mismo- dice Carrie algo celosa (algo, encerio hasta estaba echando fuego de lo celosa que estaba) a lo que Lenny sonrió muy levente.

Lenny: No, no es eso, es que... Ahhh la verdad es tan difícil de decir, Emmm como te lo digo sin que lo mal intérpretes, Ahh... Mejor te lo digo después que aquí hay muchas personas- dice Lenny nervioso.

Carrie: No, mejor le mando un mensaje a una amiga y me saque de clases después tu pides permiso para ir al baño- dice Carrie feliz.

Lenny: Emmm, bueno- dice Lenny nervioso.

(Ya afuera de el salón)

Carrie: Gracias Jacky te debo una- dice Carrie feliz.

no hay problemas cuando quieras- dice Jacky mientras se va.

Carrie: Y bueno Lenny ¿que era lo que querías decirme?- dice Carrie algo sonrojada ya que estaban ellos dos.

Lenny: Emmm, lo que quería decirte es que... Yo... Como lo digo... Yo... Estoy... Yo... Ahhh Carolina Beff estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí- dice Lenny y al final se tapó la boca.

Carrie: Lenny yo...- no pudo terminar.

Lenny: No digas nada mas Carrie, se que debes de estar confundida y sorprendida, pero entenderé si quieres dejar de ser mi amiga o que me saques de la banda- dice Lenny triste.

Carrie: Lenny, yo, yo también siento lo mismo que tu- dice Carrie feliz.

Lenny: ¿Encerio?- dijo Lenny sorprendido.

Carrie: Si- dice Carrie feliz.

Lenny: Woow, Carrie no quisiera arruinar este momento pero creo que hay que volver a clase- dice Lenny triste y sonrojado.

Carrie: Tienes razón, vamos- dice Carrie sonrojada.

*Fin del flashback*

Lenny: Después, en la salida le pedí a Carrie que fuera mi novia- dice Lenny sonrojado.

Mamá: Bueno me siento muy feliz por los dos ahora vallan a dejar sus cosas en su habitación- dice la mamá feliz.

Laney: Ah mamá una cosa mas me podría ayudar a hacer una pizza y un pastel, por que después del ensayo iremos a un picnic- dice Laney sonrojada.

Mamá: Si claro, en un rato estará la comida- dice la mamá feliz.

Laney: Gracias mamá- dice Laney feliz mientras sube las escaleras a su habitación.

(3 horas después, en el ensayo 4:00 pm)

Corey: Oh Laney llegaste- dice Corey mientras va corriendo a la entrada del garage y abraza a Laney.

Laney: Si- dice Laney mientras ríe y le corresponde el abrazo.

Kon: Arriba el Corney- dice Kon feliz y emocionado mientras Kin lo veía con cara de enojo y Corey y Laney estaban confundidos.

Laney y Corey: ¿Corney?- preguntaron confundidos.

Kon: Su nombre de pareja, ya saben, Cor de Corey y ney de Laney- dice Kon riendo a lo que Corey y Laney se sonrojaban.

Kin: Bueno si se aman que bonito pero hay que ensayar, ya que mañana sábado solo ensayamos 2 horas y el domingo no ensayamos- dice Kin enojado.

Laney: Tranquilo Kin, no te lo tomes asi- dice Laney confundida.

Kim: Bueno- dice sonrojado.

Laney: ¿Okay?- dice confundida.

Corey: Bueno grojband ¡hay que ensayar!- dice Corey feliz.

(3 horas después de ensayo)

Corey: Ese si que fue un ensayo- dice Corey cansado mientras se sienta en el sillón.

Laney: Lo se- dice mientras se sienta alado de Corey.

Kin: Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir, mamá nos regañara si no llegamos temprano- dice mientras sale del garage con Kon.

Laney: Bueno Corey también me voy iré a preparar lo del picnic te veo en el parque a las 8:00- dice Laney feliz.

Corey: Si yo también, nos vemos al rato- dice Corey mientras se despedía de Laney.

(3 horas después en el parque)

Laney va al par que y ve a Corey y va hacia el, Corey traía puesto su misma camisa solo que esta vez con un pantalón oscuro, y Laney llevaba un vestido blanco con mangas poco arriba de la rodilla y con un listón negro, unos zapatos blancos y su pelo suelto y en vez de llevar su broche amarillo llevaba un moño negro.

Corey: Hola Laney, te vez woow- dice Corey sorprendido. - Toma te traje esto- dice Corey nervioso mientras le da un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolates.

Laney: Awww, Corey gracias, tu tambien te vez bien- dice mientras toma los chocolates y flores.

corey: Bueno, voy a poner el mantel- dice mientras saca un mantel de la canasta y lo extiende, Corey se sienta y le tiende la mano a Laney pata que se siente.

Laney: Y como lo prometí, traje pizza y pastel- dice Laney feliz mientras saca una pizza de la canasta.

Corey: Uhh, pizza delicioso- dice mientras agarra un plato y empieza a comer.

Laney: Bueno, ¿que es lo que tiene Kin?- dice Laney mientras se acerca a Corey.

Corey: Bueno, Laney esto puede sorprenderte mucho, y tal vez no me creas pero es cierto- dice Corey preocupado mientras deja el plato en el mantel.

Laney: Corey,dime, vamos no creo que sea tan malo- dice Laney algo preocupada.

Corey: Esta bien, bueno a Kin...

Y hasta aquí terminamos el fic de hoy esperó que les haya gustado y perdon por la tardanza como dije la escuela pero tratare de continuarlas lo mas rápido que pueda.

*Gracias a todos por venir*


End file.
